User talk:Ids5621
what the.... hey, all the admins are the top users now!!!! osmuimap took your place.and i'm blocked.pokermask is too.and i don't know if every one else is too. sihned a very,very enraged--Bionicledude 20:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I got banned too! --TerryDavis 09:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I know!!! Damn osmuimap!!! The top users are bac now, but I am scared for life!!! Apparently Bionicledude hacked my account and changed pages according to osmuimap!!! What a ****!!! I think we were all banned cuz we sometimes make stubs... or mayb he dosent like us... /*signed with anger!* --TerryDavis 09:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) haha yr funny!!! he is a totall weirdo!!! And i was banned for infinite from CBW!!! but I told him I didn't know that bionicledude was (supposedly) hacking my account. Then the ban dissapeared from the block log list. Weird??? We should report him!!! Un less he has tricked central wikia to obey him or something cuz he sounds like a con-artist!!! I HATE OSMUIMAP!!! --TerryDavis 09:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Osumimapfdjiekwlr Mayb the oracle 23 is on his side??? hopefully not cuz he is a turd!!! my comp crashed and started to beep. I m using my dads for now. He will take to ncis 2moz! Yay!!! --TerryDavis 09:55, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Un-Blocked That is a scary thought... Im unblocked now. But im really sure that I was blocked in the first place, but ohwell. BAD NEWS My IP adress was blocked so Mazii0y5 was blocked too. Not anymore. (Thank GOD!) Go on the Deltora Quest Wikia. We could both be top users!!! There's like only 13 users anyways but don't tell any1 else cuz I want to be a top user with pokermask and co. turning up and beating me! Mayb we could become admin? Sounds fun TerryDavis 10:05, 16 April 2009 (UTC) YAY! YAY! I'll be waiting for you! Ok. Click on left hand side panel were it says "Biggest Wikias". Then type in the search bar "deltora". Click on the english one. Or click http://deltora.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page here! --TerryDavis 10:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) rahkshi that isn't my rahkshi.--Bionicledude 17:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Were you been? hey,where have you been for almost a month?--Bionicledude 18:02, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Why is everyone getting blocked, I tought it was an punishment for really big crimes, maybe I will be blocked! What can I do to don't get blocked someday?! I'm scared!Eeneend 17:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Osimap poo! he said it was cuz "Thats what user pages are for". What an IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!! wer hav you been? i broke my collar bone!!!!! im ok. he put all the homepage stuff on your user page. unless he deleted it 4eva! :((((((((--[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 05:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC)! Custom Bionicle Wiki If you have an issue with Custom Bionicle Wiki, please talk about it there. Don't come here just to badmouth administrators of other wikis. Also, any deleted material is still saved, and you can ask an administrator to recover it for you. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 11:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Reply Talk to OsmiuMap; I don't have the power to do that on CBW. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 14:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC)